Christmas Snow
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: TB story. SeishiroxSubaru. Shonen-ai. A sweet story for the Christmas holiday ^^. R


Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP characters. Don't sue me…yatta…yatta..

It was Christmas eve. Seishiro and Hokuto were just putting some finishing touches on the Christmas tree. "I almost got it!" She said as she was trying to reach the top of the tree. Seishiro was holding her up. He glanced around slightly then back up as the female twin gave a happy squeal. "All right! Its on! You can put me down now." 

Seishiro smiled and set her down gently. "Hokuto-chan..Where is Subaru-kun?" Hokuto went to the windows with decorations. "Oh I asked him to go pick up some things from the store for me." A light frown appeared on Seishiro's face. He adjusted his glasses on and followed her, "Its raining pretty heavily…" 

The young Onmyouji master walked from the store carrying a few bags with him. He shivered slightly but began his journey to Seishiro's home. As he was walking, he stopped as he heard a faint meowing. His emerald eyes gazed around until he saw a small kitten on the ground.

Subaru quickly set the bags down and picked up the small animal who was soaked and trembling. "..Where did you come from?" The kitten just looked up at him and meowed once more. He gently placed the kitten in his shirt, then resumed walking after he picked up the bags once more.

The wind suddenly picked up, blowing off his hat. He tried to make a grab for it but it was already gone, dancing with the wind. A small sigh escaped his lips then once more he resumed his walk home. 

"Seishiro-san. Nee-san. I'm home." The boy called out lightly as he stepped into the place. "Subaru!" Hokuto ran over then stopped right in front of him, an inch a part. Subaru leaned back slightly. Her eyes looked up onto his head then back at his face. "Don't tell me you lost your hat! That was the best one!" 

"Sorry.." Subaru said quietly. Just then the kitten popped up out of his shirt. Hokuto gasped slightly then squealed taking it from Subaru, "Ohh! How cute!" Subaru started towards the kitchen, "I found it outside..I was hoping Seishiro-san wo-oof!" He stumbled slightly but was caught in the arms of Seishiro. 

Subaru looked away almost as red as an apple. "S-Sorry..A-Ano..I.." Seishiro smiled warmly and helped him to stand. "No. Its my fault I should have watched where I was going." Hokuto walked by holding the kitten, "Will you two save the love stuff for later?" She giggled making Subaru turn an even darker shade of red, almost matching his jacket.

Seishiro looked over at the kitten and raised an eyebrow, "Where did he come from?" Hokuto hopped over to him and held up the kitten. Subaru went into the kitchen and started to put the groceries away. The boy closed his eyes slightly and almost fell to the floor but he caught himself and gazed around wondering if anyone saw. "Subaru found him! Can we keep him?! Plleeeaasssee. Seishiro-san! You're a vet and all!"

Seishiro laughed slightly, "All right. He seems healthy but I'll give him a check up anyway." Hokuto smiled brightly, "Yay! Subaru!" She ran into the kitchen, "Subaru we can keep…him.." Her smile faded slightly as she watched him. "Maybe you should lay down. You look beat." He looked over at her and blinked, "No..I'm all right.."

"Ya sure?" Hokuto tilted her head slightly. The kitten meowed and tried to get out of her hold. "Heey.." The kitten walked over to Subaru and pawed at his feet. The boy looked down at the small kitten. He bent down slightly to pick it up yet as he did so, he lost his balance. "Whoa there." Hokuto steadied him with her hands.

"Okay Mr. Your going to lay down." Hokuto nodded her head firmly. Subaru looked to the side, "But.." Hokuto pointed a finger at him, "No buts!" He tugged him out of the kitchen and towards Seishiro. "Is it okay if we stay over night? Subaru doesn't look to well and I don't want him going back out in the rain." Seishiro nodded looking over to Subaru who kept his head down.

"I'll lend you two some pajamas. You can both sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." Seishiro went off to the bed room. Subaru looked up wanting to say something but was a bit too late. Hokuto nudged his arm and winked then followed after dragging him along. Subaru turned slightly red in the face. Hokuto shoved her brother into the bedroom and left. The kitten trotted after her. 

Subaru sat on the soft bed, he peeled off the wet jacket. Seishiro laid out some pajamas next to him. Emerald eyes glanced up then turned away blushing some. Seishiro chuckled slightly and set himself next to the young boy. "Subaru-kun…" Subaru glanced over, shyly. Seishiro grew closer and closer, Subaru's heart went faster and faster. 

Seishiro kissed his cheek gently. But frowned as he pulled away. He placed a tender hand against the boy's pale skin on his forehead. "Subaru-kun..you feel feverish." Emerald eyes closed slightly, the touch was cool and comforting. Seishiro's voice grew quieter to the boy's ears yet he could have sworn words were being shouted. Warmness was brought around his body, soon everything blacked out.

__

A little child walked up to a large tree. His hand was placed on its trunk. On his hand was a symbol that burned brightly. His head turned to see an older man leaning against the side of the tree. He gasped lightly and stepped back. "W-Who are you?"….There was no answer… "Who are you?.." His eyes looked over to the child. "Subaru…" Subaru…Subaru! Subaru wake up!

Emerald eyes shot open as Subaru jumped up in the bed. He was panting, the dream gave him a scare but his fever made it worse. "Nee-san.." He spoke quietly. "Shhh…" Hands drew around his body taking him into a soft embrace. Subaru rested his head against Hokuto's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. Seishiro was watching from his spot on the wall. 

His eyes went towards the window and watched as snow began to fell steadily. "Look at that…It seems we shall have a white Christmas.." Hokuto looked over at the snow, "I'll go get you another blanket." She pulled away from him gently and left out of the room.

Seishiro walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Subaru looked up into his golden eyes. Seishiro smiled warmly and took Subaru into his arms gently. "Subaru-kun.." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Subaru's lips. The young Onmyouji master's eyes widened slightly but soon closed and kept his lips onto is, enclosed in a sweet kiss. Seishiro pulled away and just kept his arms around Subaru, who let his head rest against Seishiro's chest.

He heard his heart beat softly. Then the older man's chin rested on ebony hair, "Merry Christmas.." Subaru listened to the words a small faint smile appeared on his lips. "..You too..Seishiro-san.."

~Owari~


End file.
